West
West (웨스트, Weseuteu) is one of the Four Great Witches and the Witch said to be the strongest of all time.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 83: Page 32. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 Although a pacifist, she once fought against Mordred and defeated her but West was eventually defeated and killed by the combined force of North and South prior to the Witch-Human War. North is currently trying to revive her; however thanks to the Death/Rebirth powers of East, used by North, West was reincarnated into Tasha Godspell. West was also Ryuhwan's master. Appearance West is a tall, curvaceous woman with light colored hair, although her witch hat covers most of it. Without her hat, she appears to have long free flowing hair and a pair of earrings. Her hat is light colored, large and covers her back in stripes and pointed at the top with a round crystal centered above her face. She was a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip. Personality In contrast to North and South's superiority philosophy or East's bystander attitude in such matters, West is against harming humans, even though they harmed her own kind. She isn't hungry for blood and believes in helping those under her. She is one of the most benevolent witch seen in the series, wanting peace between witches and humans and suggesting to educate humans so that they would not fear witches while avoiding conflict. Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 84: Page 7. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 She was extremely confident and bold, threatening the other three Great Witches by noting that if they dared to start a war with humanity they would first have to go through her. Story History In the past, West would meet the other Great Witches once every few hundred years.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 84: Page 6. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3 West was particularly close to East and always kept in contact with her. More than 50 years ago, West found Ryuhwan and decided to take him on as her disciple, with him being the first human she's ever trained. During her training period, West warns Ryuhwan to never fight against the Four Great Witches. Many years after, Ryuhwan was disowned by her for an unknown reason. Less than 16 years ago, Merlin attempted to prove to the Knights of the Round Table Mordred was worthy of being King of Britain by having her defeat West, but West managed to beat Mordred with a crushing defeat.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 73: Page 13. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 She was later sealed into a pumpkin doll. Before witches waged war 17 years ago, the Four Great Witches had a meeting summoned by North. North begins by shouting at the other witches, questioning why they're against her and when East uses this opportunity to have an argument with South, West stops them both. North asks West why she disagreed with her, recounting how humans harmed witches and that they need to be punished. West agrees with North that humans shouldn't be let of so easily but West believes humans should be led to become the best they could be instead of being harmed, which she is very much against. South agrees with North and West states that everybody is entitled to their own opinion but tells them they would have to go through her to get what they want. North reveals she would kill her to get what she wants. Not long after, the allied North and South fought together against and her with the pair managing to kill West with Varete. Having obtained the Death/Rebirth powers of East, North helped West reincarnate into Tasha Godspell soon after. Training in Wonderland Arc East reveals North was planning on reviving her. Invasion Arc During the fight between Ryhuwan and South's subordinates Mary and Jacqueline, an overwhelming amount of mana drained from Mary which causes a combustion where Tasha was. The emerging result was the Great Witch West, as noted by East. Ryuhwan notices Mana Snow and upon noticing her, he refers to her in utter shock as "Master". West greets Ryuhwan after regaining her form and asks how long it's been. She immediately realizes that she was appearing due to Time Regression Magic. She continues to drain and manipulates Mary's mana. Before she disappears, West tells Ryuhwan that she's glad to see him. Following this she reverts back to Tasha. Powers and Abilities West is the strongest witch of all time and most likely the most poweful being in the Witch Hunter universe. West is also noted to not have a supporter. Prior to the start of the series, West easily defeated Mordred at her best. Witch Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, West produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. It can be assumed that her mana source produced a tremendous amount of mana. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Her Mana is noted by East to be so massive that her Battle Field activates itself just from her presence. The Exposure to and connection to West's Mana was so intense and strenuous that it completely incapacitated Mary's "Time Digestion" Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Snow: Thanks to the overwhelming amount of mana she possesses, snow will appear around her. Sealing: One of West's capabilities is Sealing individuals into a weaker form, since she sealed Fergus (Ryuhwan's Halloween) and presumably Mordred (Tasha's Halloween) after Modred challenged and lost in a battle against West. Program Manipulation: West created programs in the past with personalities and can bestow complex magical abilities to them. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Staff: West is shown to possess a staff, although to what extent she uses it or what abilities it possesses are unknown. Trivia *Aria Godspell resembles West, especially with the style of their witch hats. ** West also resembles Varete quite strongly, however, they display rather different personalities. *West shares the same hard collar and round medallion as East before she was weakened, although Varete also possesses the same medallion. *Early on in the series, long before West was introduced, Varete was mentioned as being one of the Great Witches by South. (This could however be a translation error, official copies imply that South was actually talking about North during this scene) *It appears that there is a connection between West and Varete. South notes that she and North killed West and Varete in a battle, meanwhile Ryuhwan is under the impression that they died simultaneously. * There is also an implied connection between West and Edea Florence as some of the magical items they have made are identical and the fact that Edea somehow came in possession of the sealed form of Mordred, who West defeated. *In the past images, West is the only one of the four great witches not to wear any pauldrons. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Deceased Category:Four Great Witches